Rebecca Chambers/Biografie
Rebecca Chambers war das jüngste Mitglied des S.T.A.R.S. Bravo-Team, nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie bereits mit ihren 18 Jahren eine fundierte Ausbildung in Medizin und Biochemie an der Universität absolviert. Ihre Expertise in Chemie und Medizin brachte ihre eine Anstellung in der Spezialeinheit des Raccoon Police Departments ein. Biografie Erste Mission thumb|left|199px|Rebecca in RE0Rebecca war mit den restlichen Mitarbeitern des S.T.A.R.S. Bravo-Teams am 23. Juli 1998 in die Arklay Mountains geschickt worden, um die bizarre Mord-Serie der letzten Monate im Raccoon Forest zu untersuchen.Resident Evil Zero Prolog Leider gibt es einen technischen Defekt im Hubschrauber des Teams und der RPD Pilot Kevin Dooley muss zwischen den Bäumen notlanden. Mit großem Glück wird dabei keiner verletzt. Nachdem die Mitglieder des Bravo-Teams das Wrack verlassen haben, weist der Captain des Teams, Enrico Marini, diese an, sich aufzuteilen und die Umgebung zu sichern, während Kevin Dooley an Bord verunglückten Maschine bleibt und versucht, ein Hilfssignal an das RPD zu senden. Das Team, allen voran Rebecca, entdeckt einen verunglückten Jeep der Militärpolizei unweit der Absturzstelle ihres Helikopters. Beide Insassen sind tot und Rebecca findet ein SchreibenGerichtsbeschluss zur Überführung im Fahrzeug, das das Team auf einen Ex-Marine Lieutenant aufmerksam macht, der ebenfalls in dem Fahrzeug gesessen hatte. Dieser war ein vor dem Militärgericht verurteilter Mörder und sollte nach Regathon verbracht werden. Daraufhin schwärmen die Mitglieder des Team wieder aus, um nach dem flüchtigen Verbrecher zu suchen, dessen Name Billy Coen war. In Folge dessen, wird Rebecca vom restlichen Team getrennt und entdeckt mitten im Wald einen abgestellten Zug auf den Gleisen, die sich durch die Arklay Mountains ziehen. Rebecca beschließt, den Zug alleine zu untersuchen, bevor sie jemanden davon Meldung erstattet und merkt schon nach wenigen Schritten im Inneren des Zuges, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung ist. Schon im nächsten Waggon trifft sie auf erste Leichen von Passagieren, die zu ihrem Entsetzen aufstehen und herumlaufen, gierig danach, sich an ihr gütlich zu tun. Und zu allem Überfluss kommt sie nicht mehr aus dem Zug, da er aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich verschlossen ist. Da kreuzt auch noch der Massenmörder Billy Coen ihren Weg und sie glaubt ihr letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen. Doch der Mörder entpuppt sich nun als Partner in der Not, denn so wie auch Rebecca, hat dieser nur eines im Sinn: Aus dem Albtraum zu entkommen. So rauft sich das ungleiche Paar zusammen und kämpfen Seite an Seite im Zug gegen Zombies, Wilde Hunde und dem steten Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Auf ihrem Weg durch den Zug springt Rebecca dann auch noch ihr Kollege Edward Dewey vor die Füße, der sie vor Ungeheuern im Wald warnt, bevor er an den Folgen seiner schweren Bisswunden stirbt. Dann setzt sich der Zug auch noch ohne Billys und Rebeccas Zutun in Bewegung und Situation wird immer schlimmer. Schließlich schaffen Rebecca und Billy es den Zug halbwegs abzubremsen, doch dieser durchbricht die Wand der Haltestation und kracht in eine Lagerhalle im Nirgendwo.Resident Evil Zero Vorschriften für Praktikanten Nachdem die beiden das Zugwrack unversehrt verlassen haben, gelangen sie über einen Abwasserkanal in die Haupthalle des einstigen Umbrella-Ausbildungszentrums, das verlassen zu sein scheint. Was aber weder Billy noch Rebecca ahnen, zwei Mitarbeiter der Umbrella Corporation beobachten sie und die ganze Situation. Einer von ihnen ist Albert Wesker, der Captain der S.T.A.R.S.. thumb|282pxRebecca und Billy hingegen erkennen schon nach nur kurzer Zeit, dass sich ein Mann in der Anlage aufhält, der tausdende von mit dem T-Virus infizierte Egel zu befehligen schein. Rebecca ist es, die diesen Mann auf dem Portrait in der Haupthalle des Gebäudes als James Marcus wiedererkennt. Was beide nicht ahnen, Marcus hält die beiden für seine Feinde, die ihm das Gebäude und seine Rache an seinem einstigen Arbeitgeber, der Umbrella Corporation, streitig machen wollen. Obwohl Rebecca und Billy nur aus diesem Albtraum entkommen wollen, müssen sie sich nun Marcus' abscheulichen Kreaturen in den Weg stellen, um zu entkommen. Der rettende Ausgang erweist sich aber erneut als Sackgasse und der Weg in ein anderes Gebäude nur als eine Falle. Nach all den Hindernissen und Lebensgefahren findet das ungleiche Paar, die sich nun in Freunde verwandelt haben, endlich einen möglichen Fluchtweg mit der Seilbahn vom Labor des Ausbildungszentrums aus. Doch wieder werden sie angegriffen und Billy Coen wird von einem Eliminator, eine affenähnliche Bio Organische Waffe, in die Tiefe gerissen. Obwohl Rebecca kaum Chancen sieht, dass der ehemalige Soldat den Sturz überlebt hat (in einen unterirdischen Abwasserfluss), folgt sie seinem Weg und nimmt die Seilbahn allein, um nach Billy Coen zu suchen. Die Suche nach Billy "Ich würde ihn nie mehr wiedersehen..." ::::::::::::::Rebecca nach dem Treffen mit Enrico Die Seilbahn erreicht das Umbrella-Werk und Rebecca versucht, nach unten zu gelangen, zum Abwasser, da sie noch immer glaubt, dass Billy dort sein könnte. Auf dem Weg dorthin läuft ihr Enrico Marini über den Weg. Er teilt ihr mit, dass er auf dem Weg zu einer Villa im Wald sei, die offenbar auch zu Umbrella gehört. Er wollte sich mit den anderen des Teams dort treffen und fordert Rebecca ebenfalls auf, zu folgen. Doch sie teilte ihrem Captain mit, dass sie erst noch nach Billy suchen wolle. Danach trennen sich ihre Wege. Kurz darauf begegnet Rebecca einer weiteren Biowaffe Umbrellas, dem Tyrant. Nachdem sie diesem entkommen kann, gelangt sie in die unterirdische Umbrella-Aufbereitungsanlage und findet schließlich Billy, halb ertrunken, neben einem Haufen von Leichenteilen. Mittlerweile wissen sie beide, dass Umbrella illegale Experimente durchführte, allen voran James Marcus, der bis zu seinem Verschwinden (Tod) 1988 mehrere seiner Studenten und Assistenten als Versuchsobjekte missbrauchte.Resident Evil Zero, Bericht über bio organische Waffen Resident Evil Zero, Egel-Wachstumsdaten Billy und Rebecca ahnen, dass diese Knochen den verstorbenen Testpersonen gehören. Entschlossener denn je raufen sie sich zusammen und kämpfen sich durch das Labyrinth des Werks. Schließlich stellt sich ihnen Marcus entgegen, dessen plötzliches Auftauchen auch an den Egeln liegt, die ihn umgeben. Seine DNA hat sich mit ihnen verbunden und ihn in etwas Monströses verwandelt, das er den beiden schließlich zeigt. Er wandelt sich zu einer gewaltigen Leech Queen. Aber gemeinsam schaffen es Billy und Rebecca, dieses Monster zu vernichten. Ohne ihr Wissen hatte währenddessen der Wissenschafter William Birkin die Selbstzerstörung der gesamten Anlage aktiviert, nachdem er eine Weile mit Albert Wesker zusammen die Situation mit Marcus und den beiden jungen Leuten beobachtet hatte. thumb|Rebeccas Salut für BillyDas Aufgeben der Anlage war in seinen Augen die einzige Möglichkeit, Marcus Herr zu werden. In letzter Minute schaffen es Billy und Rebecca aus der Anlage des Ausbildungszentrums zu entkommen, bevor diese explodiert und sämtliche Beweise über die Verfehlungen von Marcus und der Umbrella Corporation in Rauch aufgehen. Rebecca trennt sich von Billy, nachdem sie ihm versichert, in ihrem Bericht zu vermerken, dass Billy in der Anlage ums Leben gekommen sei. Rebecca macht sich auf den Weg, um sich mit ihren Teamkameraden in der anderen Villa zu treffen, die sie bereits von einer Anhöhe aus sehen konnte.''Resident Evil 2 "Rebecca's Bericht" Der Villen Vorfall "Du...? ::::::::::::::Rebecca zu Chris, als dieser plötzlich neben ihr steht. thumb|left|Chris findet Rebecca und RichardRebecca erreicht wenig später die Villa über ein Nebengebäude.Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Alptraum 1 Nachdem sie sich gegen ein paar Monster zur Wehr gesetzt hat, fällt sie in ein schmuddeliges Bett und schläft tief und fest ein. Hier wird sie von ihrem Kollegen Richard Aiken, ebenfalls Mitglied des S.T.A.R.S. Bravo-Team, gefunden und geweckt. Beide tun sich zusammen, um nach den anderen zu suchen. Rebecca und Richard finden aber nach intensiver Suche, auch im Haupthaus, keinen ihrer Kollegen. Rebecca beobachtet aber aus einem Fenster heraus einen fremden Mann vor der Villa, wie er in den Wald geht. Schließlich treffen sie auf eine gewaltige Schlange, die sich ihnen plötzlich unvermittelt in den Weg stellt. Richard wird von der Schlange gebissen und bricht zusammen. Rebecca kann ihn nicht alleine lassen, dennoch braucht er dringend ein Serum, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Wie von Zauberhand taucht plötzlich das S.T.A.R.S. Alpha-Team-Mitglied Chris Redfield auf. Er holt das Serum, sodass Rebecca Richard retten kann. Dann bringen Chris und Rebecca den Verwundeten an einen sicheren Ort in der Villa. Rebecca bleibt eine Weile bei Richard, um seine Vitalwerte im Auge zu behalten, während Chris, dessen Team nach dem Bravo-Team gesucht hatte, nun aber auch verschwunden ist, zumindest der größte Teil von ihnen, denn der Pilot, Brad Vickers ist mit dem Helikopter geflohen, nachdem ein anderes Mitglied des Alpha-Teams, Joseph Frost von einer Horde wilder Hunde zu Tode gebissen wurde. Von all dem hat Chris Rebecca erzählt. Nun sucht dieser nicht nur nach dem verschollenen Bravo-Team, sondern auch nach seinen eigenen Teammitgliedern; den Captain Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine und Barry Burton. Nach einer Weile hält es Rebecca nicht mehr aus und sucht nach Chris. Sie findet ihn in einem Salon, wie er versucht, nach Noten ein Stück auf dem dortigen Flügel zu spielen. Da dies aber scheinbar von wenig Erfolg gekrönt ist und es Chris offenbar von Wichtigkeit zu sein scheint, bietet sich Rebecca als Ersatz an. Chris überlässt ihr das Spielen. Zunächst mit mäßigem Erfolg, doch Rebecca bittet ihn, sie ein wenig üben zu lassen. Chris trennt sich wieder von ihr, um weiter nach den anderen zu suchen, während Rebecca übt. Schließlich kann sie, als er wieder zu ihr zurückkommt, ihm stolz das Stück präsentieren. Kaum ist die letzte Note gespielt, öffnet sich eine geheime Gruft. Nach und nach wird auch Rebecca klar, dass diese Villa eine eben solche Todesfalle ist wie das Ausbildungszentrum von Umbrella. Überall lauern Zombies, Hunde und andere Monster. Sie versucht, Chris zu unterstützen, da sie weiß, dass Richard bestens aufgehoben und auf dem Weg der Besserung ist. Doch allein durch diese Villa zu streifen ist lebensgefährlich, was sie schnell bemerkt, als eine B.O.W. namens Hunter angreift. Chris rettet ihr das Leben, mit einer guten und einer schlechten Nachricht. Er fand einen Weg aus der Villa, aber auch einige aus ihrem Team und alle waren tot. Rebecca ist bestürzt, hat aber immer noch Hoffnung den Captain ihres Teams zu finden. Doch von diesem fehlt jede Spur. Sie folgt Chris zu einem abgelegenen Nebenhaus, wo sie ihm helfen kann, eine Monsterpflanze zu erledigen''Resident Evil'' Bericht Pflanze 42 (Hier hilft ihr Wissen über Chemie und Medizin). Dabei muss sie allerdings von Chris erfahren, dass Richard ums Leben gekommen ist, als dieser Chris das Leben rettete. Rebecca ist erschüttert und bricht in Tränen aus, doch sie reißt sich schnell wieder zusammen und folgt Chris bis in ein geheimes Labor der Umbrella Corporation. Hier finden sie nicht nur abscheuliche Beweise für die illegalen Experimente des Pharmazie-Riesen, sondern auch Jill Valentine, die in einer kleinen Zelle hockt und auf ihr Ende wartet. Die Tür ist elektronisch verriegelt. Doch durch einen Kurzschluss lässt sich diese nicht mehr öffnen. Auf der Suche nach einem Weg, um Jill zu retten, treffen Rebecca und Chris auf den Captain der S.T.A.R.S., Albert Wesker, der in der ganzen Zeit ein doppeltes Spiel gespielt hatte. Er erpresste Barry Burton, indem er diesem vorgaukelte, Umbrella bedrohe dessen Frau und Kinder, ihm zu helfen, seine eigenen Kollegen in dieser Todesfalle zu halten, nur um einige Daten aufzuzeichnen, die diese im Kampf gegen einige widerliche Monster Umbrellas geliefert hatten. Nachdem das alles klar ist, scheint Wesker alles egal. Zu Chris' Entsetzen und Rebeccas Überraschung schießt dieser auf Rebecca. Diese kommt wenig später wieder zu sich. Wesker ist tot und ein widerliches großes Monster, ähnlich dem, was sie bereits im Werk gesehen hatte, liegt ebenfalls regungslos am Boden. Für viel Erklärungen bleibt keine Zeit. Chris will so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Irrenhaus verschwinden, doch Rebecca schlägt vor, zuerst die gesamte Anlage zu zerstören. Sie weiß in etwa, wo die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert werden kann. Zur gleichen Zeit meldet sich Brad Vickers über Funk, dessen Verbindung so schlecht ist, dass Chris sich nicht sicher ist, ob dieser ihn hören kann. Doch scheinbar ist Vickers zur Vernunft gekommen und kreist über dem Gebiet, um sie aufzunehmen. Dank der Informationen, die Chris und Rebecca sammeln konnten, wussten sie, dass sich auf dem Oberdeck des Labors ein Heliport befindet. Während Rebecca losläuft und die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert, was auch alle Schlösser deaktiviert und die Hauptstromversorgung kappt, kann aufgrund dessen Chris Jill befreien. Alle Überlebenden laufen zum Heliport.Resident Evil Archives''Brady Games. November 2005. p. ??. ISBN 9780744006551. Hier allerdings stellt sich ihnen der Tyrant (T-002 Type) in den Weg. Dank Brad Vickers, der einen Raketenwerfer auf den Heliport wirft, kann Chris diesen töten.Resident Evil (Remake)'' Die Überlebenden des Villen Vorfalls können gerade noch rechtzeitig entkommen. Nach dem Villen-Vorfall So wie auch ihre Kollegen wird Rebecca ins Raccoon General Hospital verbracht. Nach deren Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus, müssen sie sich einigen Fragen stellen. Und trotz ihrer Aussagen, werden, auch aus dem Grund, dass Umbrella der größte Arbeitgeber der Region ist, keine Ermittlungen gegen das Unternehmen geführt. Rebecca wurde von Chief Brian Irons, dem Polizeichef, aus dem Dienst entlassen.Resident Evil 2Chris' Tagebuch Sie schrieb noch den detaillierten Bericht über Billy Coens tod. Rebecca ist in das gesellschaftliche Leben außerhalb Raccoon Citys zurückkehrte, nachdem die Stadt zerstört wurde. Rebecca hat ein Job angenommen an einer Universität, wo sie hilft gegenmittel gegen Viren zu entwickeln. Rebecca Chambers ist das einzige Mitglied des S.T.A.R.S. Bravo-Team, das den T-Virus-Ausbruch und den Villen-Vorfall überlebte. Außerdem ist sie eines von vier noch lebenden S.T.A.R.S.-Mitgliedern. Die anderen drei sind Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine und Barry Burton. Referenzen Kategorie:Unterkategorie Charaktere Biografie